


Дурная кровь

by Brais



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brais/pseuds/Brais
Summary: «…это все так давно тянулось, что, казалось, было всегда. Первый раз барин снасильничал Лизку еще до своего отъезда, и с тех пор с каждым днем становилось все хуже и хуже…»Текст написан для команды fandom Russian original, на летнюю ФБ 2018.Посвящение:Неизменно - Tref, которая своим бетингом делает из моих текстов настоящие истории.Кэпу команды на ФБ silvercat - спасибо.Публикация на других ресурсах:Разрешено только в виде ссылки





	Дурная кровь

**«… минуй нас пуще всех печалей**  
**И барский гнев, и барская любовь».**  
**(«Горе от ума» А.С. Грибоедов)**

 

— Лизка-а-а-а-а-а! Чертова девка! Где тебя носит? Поди сюда!

Грозный окрик молодого барина слышен был в соседнем уезде, не иначе. Как бы ни было жаль Лизку, девчонка ведь хорошая, работящая да приветливая, но вся челядь от души желала ей поскорее найтись — не то барский гнев падет на их спины.

— Лизка! Черт тебя дери!

Лизка крупно вздрагивала всем телом от каждого слова, доносящегося издалека, но все сильнее вжималась спиной в темный угол конюшни. Еще только расцветали вчерашние синяки на запястьях, наливаясь чернильной синевой, тупо ныла промежность, искусанные в кровь губы с запекшейся корочкой предательски дрожали, и хотелось просто умереть. Закрыть глаза, погрузившись во тьму и тишину, и умереть. Навсегда спрятаться в благословенной темноте от всего. От постоянной боли, от страха, от стыда, от позора, от равнодушных и жалостливых взглядов…

— Лизка, последний раз зову! Не появишься через пять минут в комнату, выпорю к чертям всех дворовых! От мала до велика!

Видимо, шибко голова болит у Андрея, после вчерашних возлияний — злобой так и пышет. Бывало, не дозовется и уходит. А бывало и так — стоило ему пригрозить всеобщей поркой, и Лиза выходила из своего укрытия. По чести сказать, делал он так редко, только когда совсем уж припекало. Молодой барин прекрасно знал, что если дворовым перепадет из-за Лизки, ее потом со свету сживут. Знала это и Лиза.

Пьяный Андрей был не так страшен ночью, как на следующее утро. Ночью пьяный потискает, может, даже и без синяков, да уснет, разомлевший от жаркого удовольствия. Когда же плохо было с похмелья, он оказывался особенно щедр на выдумку. Вчера Андрею то ли вина не хватило, то ли вино не такое оказалось, и мучил он Лизку почти всю ночь. А сейчас у мучителя болела голова.

Медленно, маленькими шажками Лиза обреченно шла на издевательский зов. Едва завидев ее, барин круто развернулся на пятках, неспешно пересек двор и поднялся в свою комнату, даже не сомневаясь, что она последует за ним.

Это все так давно тянулось, что, казалось, так было всегда. В имении немецкого барона Корфа все было так, как должно быть в русском поместье середины девятнадцатого века. Кроме трех вещей.  
Крестьяне называли Модеста Корфа не бароном, по титулу, а барином, по русской привычке. Жена его умерла очень давно, родами, новую он себе не взял, и поместье оказалось без женской хозяйственной руки. И сын Корфа, Андреас, которого тоже для упрощения звали Андреем, вместо обычных разухабистых похождений по крестьяночкам, помешался на одной неказистой девчонке. Нос пятачком, брови и ресницы выгоревшие аж до белизны, глаза голубые, но не красивого оттенка неба, а водянисто-голубые, рыбьи будто. Слава богу, что хоть сирота, с ними и вовсе просто. Вроде бы и радоваться надо, что чужих дочерей не перепортит, да радоваться сильно не выходило. По ночам крики из спальни будили весь двор, а днем, если вдруг Андрей Модестович не нашел девчонку с первого окрика, то впору было прятаться по сундукам — рука-то у барчука тяжелая, а если в руке еще и плеть…

Первый раз Андрей снасильничал Лизку еще до своего отъезда на учебу, и с тех пор с каждым днем становилось все хуже и хуже.

Никто не знал, что там барчук разглядел в нескладной и не очень красивой девчонке, но его странная привязанность к Лизе началась еще со времен, когда она имела несчастье быть приставленной к нему сказочницей да чесальщицей пяток. Уже тогда Лизке доставалось — еще в неясном, смутном каком-то желании Андрей больно щипал ее, заставлял стоять на коленях на горохе без провинности, таскал за длинную светлую косу, как собаку на поводе и как-то вытолкал на улицу в одном исподнем. Ровнехонько безобидные детские забавы юного барина с крепостной, старый Корф не обращал на это внимания, среди крестьян телесные наказания были делом обычным, а тут и не бил ведь даже, не порол…

Следующей зимой барчук серьезно захворал и было принято решение отправить его к тетке во Франкфурт. Там Андрей прожил несколько лет, поправляя здоровье в поездках на воды Баден-Бадена.

Вернулся хозяйский сын возмужавшим, широкоплечим и абсолютно здоровым. Андрей соскучился по России и искренне радовался возвращению домой. Может, и забыл бы он про Лизку-то, но чьей-то злой волей именно она стелила юному барину постель. И однажды Андрей зашел в спальню прежде, чем Лизка успела все доделать и улизнуть. Он ее узнал.

Поначалу Андрей тискал ее ежедневно, дело-то молодое. Ничего особенно и не хотел, лишь бы Лизка не сопротивлялась да не лежала снулой рыбой. От первого она отучилась быстро. Всего несколько хороших пощечин тяжелой рукой, не мужской еще, но уже и не детской — так, что нос юшкой захлюпал, и довольно. А вот второго добиться Андрей так и не смог — девчонка только вяло отворачивалась от поцелуев, дергаясь от неумелой постыдной ласки и просила еле слышно: «Помилуйте, барин, помилуйте, пожалейте, прости меня, господи, прости!».  
Андрей, задыхаясь от страсти, смотрел на слезы, бегущие из-под крепко зажмуренных век на алые от пощечин щеки, и только наваливался сильнее.

Как и все дворяне, Андрей сызмальства был записан в кадетский корпус. Домашнее обучение проходило сначала с гувернером, затем с выписанными учителями. Как и любой отец, Модест Корф не хотел отправлять единственного сына в столицу на учебу раньше времени и как мог тянул время. Однако после возвращения Андрея от тетки, родитель очень скоро объявил, что пора собираться в столицу. К несчастью, обрадованная новостью Лизка не знала, что учеба подразумевает отпуск кадета на достаточно долгий срок — для устройства домашних дел, общения или помощи родителям, отдых для сохранения здоровья и предупреждения болезней.

Учился Андрей на отлично и посему через год вернулся в отпуск на несколько месяцев. Лизка надеялась, что Андрей совсем ее не захочет или хотя бы мучить будет меньше, но стало совсем невыносимо — кроме постыдных домогательств внезапно вернулись и все детские забавы барчука. Но теперь это были не безобидные щипки, а полновесные пощечины, и наматывал длинную косу на кулак не ради боли, а чтобы прижать лицо Лизы к своей промежности, заставляя брать в рот мужское достоинство. Порка тоже стала иной — раньше Андрей мог отлупить любым предметом, попавшим под руку, не глядя. А нынче предпочитал старый офицерский ремень отца или по-простому, ладонью. Обстоятельно раскладывал Лизку у себя на коленях, чувствуя, как к паху прижимается мягкий девичий живот. Лениво тянулся за плотным кожаным ремнем, подмечая сбившееся дыхание Лизки, и с силой опускал на нежную плоть, неторопливо и грубо разминая ладонью горящую кожу между ударами. С каждым разом Андрей все лучше и правильнее обращался с ремнем, щадил кожу — не было кровоподтеков и синяков от наложенных друга на друга ударов, девичьи ягодицы поначалу равномерно и красиво розовели, потом краснели, горели под ладонью жаром боли. Лизка всегда покорно лежала поперек колен, растекаясь киселем, по наитию гася боль расслабленным телом, и тихо всхлипывала в счет шлепкам. После порки Лизка, повинуясь негласному приказу, раздевалась полностью и ложилась на кровать лицом вниз. Яркие следы чужих страданий манили, и Андрей никогда не смог бы ни сдержаться, ни отказаться от этого, даже если бы в тот момент в комнату зашел родитель.  
В детстве так было с маленькими животными — котятами, щенками, ягнятами. Настолько умилительные, что хотелось их схватить и сжать, отдавая всю свою любовь. Обнимать до хруста и сведенных зубов.

Лиза придушенно всхлипывала в подушку, застыв под тяжелым мужским телом словно неживая, а Андрей сходил с ума, рассматривая белую спину, ягодицы, расцветающие алым цветом, выступающие камешки позвонков на худой спине, тонкие руки, сжимающие в судорожной хватке льняные простыни — и двигался еще резче. Вжимался лицом в светловолосый затылок, жадно вдыхая ни с чем не сравнимый запах — душистая трава, разогретая солнцем, тонкая нотка ягод и привкус чистого женского пота. Ни единого раза Андрей не смог отказать себе в удовольствии поставить клеймо на принадлежащей ему крепостной — на самом пике крепко сжимал зубы на нежной манящей ямке между плечом и шеей, и потом долго любовался постепенно багровеющей отметиной. Хотелось смять, стиснуть, оставить свои следы, сжимать изо всех сил до тех пор, пока не выйдет на свободу все то темное, страшное, тяжелое, что будила в нем своим видом Лизка.

Утолив в первый месяц жадный телесный голод, Андрей взялся за воспитание Лизы.

Никто и никогда не учил его ничему подобному, и Андрей странным образом все делал по наитию, подмечая, как отзывается Лизка на то или на это, и очень быстро усвоил, как добиться полной покорности.  
У крестьян все было очень просто: провинился — получил наказание. Иногда рублем, иногда пощечиной, иногда по спине гуляла плеть. Барон Корф в целом был сторонником либерализма и гуманизма, поэтому обычная доселе порка розгами или плетью применялась лишь за серьезные провинности вроде краж.

Тем более странным было отношения Андрея к Лизе. Бабы-то уверены были, что молодой барин ее любит, и всяческие милости ей перепадают. На кухне постоянно судачили об этом. Но однажды, уже во время отпуска Андрея, все изменилось. Все женщины пошли купаться на реку, после тяжелого трудового дня в поле, куда, к слову, Лиза не ходила, после приезда Андрея всегда оставалась в поместье, помогая на кухне или в амбаре. Снова слышались шуточки, что, мол, не все устали сегодня в поле, разве что под барином кто умаялся.... Лиза разделась, как и все, до нижней рубашки, наклонилась к воде, после целого дня в амбаре смыть с лица пот и пыль мучную. Но рубашка была ей велика, отдали с чужого плеча, как сироте. Ткань намокла, под тяжестью воды распустилась, сползла с худого тела, обнажая одно плечо и спину… И девки аж замерли. Тело Лизки было как страшная картина — и синяки, и следы зубов, и ровные, как под линейку, широкие следы от ремня. Лизка не сразу почувствовала, схватилась за ворот, да поздно. Медленно подняла голову, выпрямилась, оглядела застывших женщин и негромко сказала: «Вот такая любовь барина. Кто еще хочет поменяться со мной местами?».  
Желающих не нашлось.

Самый злой язык — бабский. И уже тем же вечером девки болтали, что бьет ее Андрей не иначе как потому, что Лизка-то бездарная, ласку барину не дарит да и вести себя не умеет. А вот был бы кто другой на ее месте… Но к несчастью Лизы, Андрей не смотрел на других девушек. Никогда.

Он был увлечен тем, что ломал под себя Лизку, которая не знала никого, кроме него, не могла даже поговорить с кем-то, и в силу юного возраста и крестьянской темноты вообще не понимала, что от нее хотят.  
Сначала Андрей приказывал раздеться, лечь на кровать и не шевелиться, затем приказывал танцевать и соблазнять его, сегодня отпускал Лизу на целый день куда угодно, лишь бы с глаз ушла, а затем не выпускал из спальни три дня, заставляя справлять нужду на ночной горшок в его присутствии.  
Раньше у Лизы было все просто — делай, как велят и тебя похвалят. Ну или хотя бы не выпорют. У Андрея все было сложно. То едва касался Лизы, то обнимал и целовал так, как жен не все целуют, то приказывал не произносить ни звука, то настаивал, чтобы Лиза его обнимала и целовала сама, называла Андрюшей.  
Лиза жила в постоянном страхе сделать что-то не то, не угодить барину, ошибиться. Снова и снова быть избитой, наказанной. И, понятное дело, ошибалась.  
С каждым днем это убивало Лизку. Она превратилась в забитое и затравленное существо, пугавшееся любого движения в ее сторону и любого разговора, потому что не знала, к чему это приведет. Удивительно быстро она поняла, что никто не поможет и не спасет, никто и никогда.  
Она больше не принадлежала себе ни единого мига, полностью повинуясь Андрею. Жила и дышала только им, в любое время дня и ночи, в любом состоянии.  
Она стала женой, служанкой, любовницей. У нее не было ни минуты, свободной от Андрея.  
Лизка бегала на кухню передать пожелания на ужин, приносила готовую еду, сидела у ног Андрея, если он был занят учебой, стирала одежду, обслуживала барина в бане, сопровождала его на прогулках, носилась с поручениями, кормила его борзых, все так же гладила пятки перед сном, научилась брить бороду. Помимо всего этого в любой момент Андрей мог потребовать постыдной ласки и Лизка неизменно молча выполняла все, чего хотелось ее мучителю.

Андрей же по-своему заботился о своей игрушке, но уже сломанная и покорная Лизка этого не замечала. Ела она почти всегда вместе с Андреем в гостиной, ту же самую пищу, что и он. Ее осматривал тот же доктор, что приезжал к старому барину, и на правах старой дружбы со старшим Корфом, не стеснялся высказывать Андрею все, что думает о его развлечениях. Также Лизке полностью сшили новый гардероб, включая сапожки на зиму — вещи в меру скромные, но очень добротные. Лизка, когда уж было совсем невыносимо, заранее обмирая от ужаса, просилась хоть что-то сделать в поместье, и тогда Андрей отправлял ее помогать Кузьме. Старый Кузьма хромал, давно ослеп на один глаз, но имел золотые руки и занимался в поместье многими делами, от молотьбы снопов до починки сапог. Кузьма воспитывался вместе со старым барином, Андрея знал с пеленок и был единственным, к кому Андрей не ревновал Лизку.

Бывали и хорошие дни. Тогда Андрей расслабленно лежал на оттоманке, рассказывал какие-то истории об учебе, о лечении на водах, о будущей карьере и лениво гладил прижавшуюся к ноге Лизку по голове, как прежде гладил любимую собаку. Взялся учить грамоте и счету, и Лизка быстро схватывала, то ли от природы будучи смекалистой, то ли из страха наказания.

Пока стояла хорошая погода, молодой барин часто выезжал гулять верхом, один или вдвоем. Учил Лизку сидеть в седле по-мужски, обрядив ее в собственные старые бриджи и крепко затянув ремнем аж где-то под грудью — почему-то девчонка никак не набирала нормальный вес, даром что ела с барского стола.

Учебный отпуск подходил к концу. Через несколько дней Андрею надлежало вернуться обратно в столицу.  
В один из последних дней перед отъездом захотелось прогуляться верхом. Андрей сам оседлал лошадь, кликнул понятливую Лизку, успевшую надеть под сарафан бриджи для верховой езды. Посадив ее перед собой, лениво тронул поводья и направился в сторону леса. Не было нужды ехать вдвоем в одном седле, Лизка уже и сама уверенно ездила верхом. Так было лишь потому, что Андрею нравилось, как Лизка при каждом шаге лошади невольно терлась об его пах. Казалось, будто Лизке и самой все это нравится, будто она сама ластится. Фантазии эти будоражили, молодая кровь почти мгновенно вскипала в венах, и к месту отдыха Андрей приезжал уже сильно возбужденным.

Но однажды Андрей недотерпел даже до озера — запустил руку Лизке между ног прямо пока ехали по чистому полю. Не самое страшное, что барин мог придумать, да только уже вечерело, и крестьяне возвращались с покос. Лиза с нескрываемым ужасом смотрела на руку барина у себя между ног, на равнодушные лица крестьян, нестройным хором приветствовавших барина, и снова умирала от уже привычной смеси боли, стыда и страха. Как никогда раньше, она была уверена, что еще чуть-чуть — и не выдержит больше, оттолкнет мучителя, и на этом ее несчастная жизнь закончится. Лизка глотала слезы, уткнувшись носом в нагретую солнцем лошадиную холку, и совсем не по-христиански просила у господа смерти для молодого барина. Но господь был глух к мольбам измученной девчонки, и все возвращалось на круги своя.

Каждый раз во время прогулки верхом Лизка отгоняла непрошенные стыдные воспоминания, но это было бесполезно. Запах лошади, прижавшееся сзади мужское тело, ритмичные покачивания в седле — все напоминало о позоре.

Лизка привычно устроилась в седле впереди барина, чтобы как можно меньше касаться его. Она догадывалась, что они едут в сторону небольшого озера почти на границе владений Корфов. Можно сказать, что она любила это место — там Андрей становился будто мягче, добрее. Смотрел задумчиво, ласкал без привычной злости, рассеянно трепал по волосам, покусывая травинку.

Летом, после неспешного и почти приятного для Лизы соития, Андрей часто засыпал прямо на берегу озера, раскидав в стороны длинные сильные ноги и подставив послеполуденному солнцу все обнаженное тело. Через час-другой просыпался, требовал у Лизки компота напиться, долго потягивался ото сна, довольно щурясь, словно сытый кот. А затем с разбега влетал в теплую воду, с удовольствием смывая с себя едкий пот, налипшую на голую спину траву и подсохшее семя на бедрах. Позже обязательно затаскивал к себе Лизку — не столько помыться, сколько снова потискать маленькие девичьи груди да запустить длинные пальцы в сокровенное. Лизка только со временем привыкла, что Андрей может просто так пощупать между ног, не желая именно в тот момент ничего иного. Она не понимала, что это был лишь способ убедиться — игрушка покорна и сделает все, что прикажут.

Неотвратимо вступила осень в свои права. Сильно похолодало, враз облетела листва с широких крон деревьев у озера, даривших по лету укрытие от жарких лучей ослепительного солнца, потянулись дни промозглые и пасмурные. Послеполуденный отдых у воды перестал быть медово-теплым, и Андрей не без сожаления забросил поездки к озеру. Он любил жару да и все остальное, связанное с летом. И, видимо, с тоской вспоминал минуты летней дремы на берегу.

Уже который день все поместье готовилось к зиме. Холода наступали быстрее, чем ожидалось, старики по приметам пророчили скорые заморозки и совсем уже близкий первый снег. Дворовые бегали, галдели, суетились. Старались все успеть: заготавливали грибы и ягоды, резали капусту, молотили последние снопы, заново конопатили мхом и пенькой конюшню, псарню и хлев, особо тщательно чистили и проверяли все крыши и дымоходы. Уже первый морозец потрескивал в воздухе, дышалось легко и свободно, но Андрею портили настроение огромные темные тучи, набухшие грозой и дождем, и холодный ветер, выстудивший спальню. Но больше всего Андрей хандрил из-за возвращения к учебе. Злился, что его самое главное развлечение останется в отчем доме. Уже который день он рассуждал вслух о том, что надо перевезти Лизку в столицу, снять комнату поближе к кадетскому корпусу, и вот тогда…

Андрей живописал их встречи, жмурясь в предвкушении, а Лизка стояла ни жива, ни мертва. Ведь она мысленно считала каждый прошедший день, приближавший ее свободу, и эти разговоры кололи измученное сердце и душу отчаянием и безысходностью. Каждый миг, проведенный рядом с Андреем его послушной куклой, отравлял саму суть Лизы. У нее не было собственного мнения, она не могла выказать своих желаний и чувств.  
Пусть старый Корф придерживался гуманных взглядов: давал щедрое приданое крестьянам на свадьбы, наказывал за провинности не слишком жестко, за его счет управляющий накрывал праздничные столы для дворовых по большим церковным праздникам. Он верил, что доброе отношение и относительная свобода управляет людьми лучше, чем хула и кнут. Для всех остальных так оно и было, но Лизка давно уже потеряла самую главную свободу человека — всегда выбирать самой, как относиться к происходящему.

На воскресной исповеди отец Иван объяснял, что в этом всем нет вины подневольной крестьянки, нет греха блуда — но только покуда Лизка не чувствует наслаждения на барском ложе. И словно издеваясь над отчаянным лизкиным покаянием, барина пару недель назад придумал новую забаву. Мучить равнодушное тело стало теперь скучно, и Андрей жаждал получить отклик на свои ласки.

Снова все изменилось. Раньше барин заботился только о своем удовольствии, теперь же он готов был забавляться с Лизкой часами — ласково целовал в губы и в шею, гладил широкой ладонью все тело, аккуратно сжимал грудь, нежно прикасаясь к соскам, как-то по особому трогал между ног, всматриваясь Лизке в лицо, и все хотел получить в ответ хоть стон, хоть взгляд, хоть слово. Но бесполезно.

Лизка не понимала, как от этого всего можно получать удовольствие, каждая клеточка тела помнила об испытанной боли и позоре. Губы не раз были разбиты взмахом руки Андрея, на шее расцветали никогда не проходящие следы укусов, соски почти постоянно были распухшими — Андрей очень любил тискать Лизку за грудь, часами мог играть пальцами с сосками и сжимать нежную плоть так, что Лизка невольно начинала реветь от боли.

Битую собаку лаской не обманешь, и Андрей со временем бросил эту затею.  
Но сразу же появилась другая, еще хуже. Неведомо, кто его надоумил, но теперь барин повадился принуждать Лизку к тому способу овладеть женщиной, когда можно не бояться, что она понесет. Каждый раз, когда Лизка украдкой брала масло на кухне и шла к барину, ей казалось, что об этом позоре знает все поместье и прямо сейчас разверзнутся небеса и боженька ее покарает за содомский грех.

За тягостными раздумьями Лизка и не заметила, как они выехали почти к озеру. Барин остановил лошадь на небольшой развилке. Дорога направо вела к тому самому озеру, а налево — к реденькому лесу, эта часть владений осталась неухоженная, с болотами и буреломом. На границе росли черные ольхи, березы, чуть в глубине — три разлапистые ели. Осенью на фоне вечно мрачного грозового неба тонкие ветви без листвы, черными иглами разрезавшие серые облака, смотрелись особенно тоскливо. Дожди питали болота, и люди это место обходили стороной, несмотря на то, что дорога к городу через топь была бы куда короче. Давно была проложена гать, но крестьяне — народ суеверный и опасливый, поэтому здесь было всегда безлюдно.

Андрей легко соскочил с лошади, одним движением сдернул Лизку, прижал себе, и у нее сразу же подвело живот от страха. Ни к чему хорошему неожиданная остановка в этом богом забытом месте привести не могла. Но никогда в жизни, даже в самом страшном сне, не могло привидеться, что Андрей захочет поохотиться.  
На нее, на Лизку.

В странном оцепенении, пытаясь сдержаться, чтобы сильно не дрожали губы, она слушала, как молодой барин рассказывает ей свою новую забаву. Самая обычная охота, разве что вместо зайца — Лизка. Догонит барин — заберет с собой в столицу, поселит на съемной комнате и будет ежедневно драть без передышки. Не догонит — можно остаться в поместье и барин приедет только через год. Несчастная Лизка не знала, что Андрей даже и близко не собирался держать свое обещание о свободе до следующего года, и что слова эти сказаны лишь для того, чтобы распалить азарт погони.

Как никогда раньше Лизке отчаянно хотелось чуда. Хотелось спастись от мучений, ведь она ничем, совсем ничем не заслужила такое… Но нет. Вдалеке виднелся лишь старый Кузьма, верхом на своей неизменной сивой кобыле, наверное, такой же старой, как и он сам. Видно, возвращался из леса, силки проверял. И что бы ни случилось, он проедет мимо, как делали все дворовые. Барин есть барин. И как мучительно сознавать, что нет выхода, никакого, совсем…

Нет. Есть.

Андрей больно стиснул лизкины щеки пальцами, обращая внимание на себя. Лизка дернула головой, освобождаясь, неожиданно улыбнулась опешившему барину и вдруг, не предупреждая, подхватила юбки и помчалась к болотам. В тяжелой голове упрямо колотилась дурная мысль — утопиться, прямо сейчас. Принять на душу ужаснейший грех самоубийства, навлечь на себя посмертно гнев церкви и осуждение дворовых. Лизка была сиротой, значит, всеобщее осуждение не падет на головы ее родителей, всего лишь похоронят за оградой кладбища, без отпевания и креста.  
Зато кончится невыносимая позорная жизнь в рабстве у вздорного барина.

Позади послышался бесшабашный свист — Андрей принял побег за начало игры и с довольным гиканьем понесся следом, не разбирая дороги и думая лишь о добыче.  
Лизка, окрыленная надеждой на долгожданное избавление, бежала все быстрее — откуда только силы взялись — и судорожно вспоминала, где болото глубже всего. Свобода была так близко… И все ближе слышалось шумное дыхание Андрея, привычного к физическим нагрузкам и обутого в удобные сапоги.  
Лизка петляла по тропкам почти на наитию, на бегу вспоминая проходы и трясины, вот ровно как тот заяц. Она уповала на то, что Андрей совсем не знал этого леса и ей удастся оторваться от него. И нырнуть в глубину прежде, чем он ее догонит и сможет вытащить. Думать о том, что будет, если Андрей ее вытащит и обо всем догадается, было тошно.

— Лиза-а-а! — отчаянный, страшный крик разорвал лесную тишину.

Лизка споткнулась и рухнула кулем на землю прежде, чем крик оборвался. Сразу же обернулась и увидела страшное — барин решил где-то срезать путь и спрыгнул с бревна прямиком в одну из глубоких обманчивых трясин, которые внешне так похожи на твердую. Он сразу же провалился по грудь и все продолжал уходить глубже. До края топи почти три аршина, Андрей уже слишком глубоко — самому не выбраться.

Лизка медленно шла на зов Андрея, совсем как раньше, только сейчас она не чувствовала больше страха. Как будто лопнула давно натянутая нить. Внутри стало пусто без груза, тихо и хорошо. Хорошо…

— Чего встала? Подай палку покрепче, ну!

Андрей уже перестал барахтаться, первоначальный испуг прошел, и сейчас он с яростью уставился на нерасторопную девку, стоявшую возле самого края болота.

— Плетей захотела, дрянь? Я тебя порол мало?

Андрей полыхал злобой. Так помешался на Лизке, что наверняка выдумывал ей сейчас всевозможные кары и даже не замечал, как погружается все глубже, хоть и не двигается почти, и трясина достает уже до середины горла. Андрей продолжал сыпать бранью, и очнулся, только когда холодная жижа коснулась подбородка.

— Лиза… Лизонька, — голос Андрея стал растерянным и жалобным, как у потерявшегося ребенка. Внезапно он со всей ясностью понял, что не просто упал в воду и промок, а тонет в болоте. И единственная, кто ему поможет помочь, стоит ровно перед ним, на расстоянии трех аршинов.  
И не поможет.

Когда-то Лиза многое хотела сказать барину. Но сейчас лишь стояла перед ним и молчала, наблюдая за его медленной смертью. И это молчание было куда страшнее любых упреков.

— Лиза… Лиза, послушай, я тебе клянусь, я больше никогда в жизни не ударю тебя, слышишь? Слышишь? Никогда. Ни ремнем, ни рукой, ничем. Лиза…

Андрей задрал подбородок, трясина была уже у самого рта.

— Лиза, я никогда больше тебя не буду принуждать со мной лечь, клянусь. Лиза, ты слышишь? Никогда, клянусь тебе. Клянусь чем хочешь… Я тебе приданое дам, пойдешь замуж за кого хочешь, Лиза. А хочешь в другое поместье пойдешь? Лиза… Никто ничего знать не будет, слышишь? Все, что хочешь, Лиза, пожалуйста… Пожалуйста! Я умоляю тебя, вытащи меня. Что хочешь дам!

Лиза все так же молча стояла, затаив дыхание. Болотная жижа уже попадала в рот, и Андрей говорил невнятно, отплевываясь. Еще чуть-чуть совсем…

— Дря-а-нь! Сегодня же запорю до мяса! Места живого на тебе не будет, а потом собаками затравлю! Пошевеливайся, старый хрыч, захлебнусь же!

Точно во сне, Лиза медленно обернулась и увидела, как ковыляет к ним по пожухлой траве хромой Кузьма... Сердце на мгновение пропустило удар.  
Но Кузьма дошел до Лизы, встал рядом и тоже молчал, смотрел на Андрея.

И Андрей неожиданно понял, что никто его не спасет, даже если сюда все дворовые соберутся. Ни под страхом смерти не станут спасать, ни купившись на посулы богатства.

— Ли…

Теперь барин и говорить не мог. Не смотрел больше на Кузьму, не отводил взгляд от Лизы. Лиза улыбалась мягко и ласково, как никогда в жизни не улыбалась прежде.  
И это было последнее, что Андрей Корф видел в своей жизни.

Не страх теперь, а самая обычная для кого-то и недоступная для Лизки свобода заставляла колотиться ее сердце, как безумное, и счастье теснило грудь.  
Кузьма ухватил Лизу за руку, встряхнул, больно сжимая, и Лиза медленно повернула голову, из глаз ушла мутная поволока оцепенения, и с губ сползла рассеянная улыбка.

— Беги сию же секунду в амбар. Смели муки столько, сколько сможешь. Как стемнеет и барина хватятся к ужину, я скажу, что ты со мной была весь день, муку молола. Авось, пронесет. Чем больше сделаешь, тем больше поверят, что целый день работала. Никто не знает, куда барин поехал, дело к снегу идет, а там до оттепели... Ну иди! Смотри, если не поверят, обоих погубишь! Ты под кнутом помрешь, а я на каторге сдохну. Пошла, ну!

Кузьма снова сжал тонкую девичью руку, невольно надавив на синяки, так и не сходившие с запястий, оттолкнул Лизку от себя. Она покачнулась, будто без сил, неуверенно сделала шаг назад. Скользнула рассеяным взглядом по ровной поверхности трясины, будто и не было никого, стоит топь — не шелохнется. Кузьме почудилось, что девка сейчас в обморок хлопнется, но вот еще миг — и Лиза стремительно понеслась по влажной пожухлой траве, подхватив юбки, куда быстрее хозяйских борзых.

Боженька помог, не иначе. Лизка успела на кругу столько намолоть, будто и правда весь день сидела. И Кузьма смог дохромать до амбара прежде, чем его кто-то увидел. Шибко не искали той ночью, видя, что лошади Андрея нет в стойле, он часто возвращался с прогулки верхом почти ночью. И даже сам старый барин говорил, мол, неужели сын наконец по селянкам у соседей пошел.

А глубокой ночью выпал снег. Легкий-легкий, едва заметный, как благословенная манна с небес, он заботливо укрывал одеялом крыши, бочки на улице, телеги… И следы молодого барина к болоту. Утром вернулась без седока лошадь Андрея и в поместье забили тревогу, но по свежему снегу искать бесполезно. Собаки теряли след уже через две версты от усадьбы, а разосланные по соседним поместьям гонцы не принесли никаких вестей — барина никто не видел в тот день, ни верхом, ни пешим. Конюх в поместье вспомнил, что мельком видел его уже в воротах. А вот Лизку за широкими мужскими плечами он не разглядел.

Как и говорил Кузьма, тело молодого барина нашли только после того, как отзвенела капель и весна вступила в свои права. Набрели на гиблое место грибники, возвращавшиеся из леса и решившие сократить дорогу через болота. В густой грязи недавно оттаявшей земли мелькнул серебром острый край и спустя час все поместье подняли криками. А нашли-то мужики фамильный серебряный портсигар. Видимо, выпал из жилета, когда барчук, не жалея себя, гнался за несчастной Лизкой. И читать красивую вязь букв не надо было уметь, потому что герб на крышке говорил сам за себя. Быстро смекнули, что к чему, и хоть не скоро, но удалось найти тело. Неделю прочесывали болото и стар, и млад, и повезло наконец. Пять здоровых мужиков едва вытянули холодное тело — не любит топь отдавать то, что принадлежит ей по праву. Болото всегда схоронит свою добычу, вот как было — ни запаха, ни червоточинки. Срочно был вызван из соседнего уезда пожилой доктор, который после долгих обследований подтвердил, что никаких ран на теле барина нет, легкие забиты тиной и водой — действительно утоп в болоте. Место гиблое, с кем не бывает. Барчука похоронили быстро и скромно, без болота труп внезапно стал рассыпаться чуть ли не на глазах. Да и весна — время пахоты, не до скорби тут...

И той же весной к Лизе, похорошевшей без ежедневных изматывающих побоев и домогательств, посватался кузнец Иван. Молодой, статный, работящий парень, занявший место в кузне поместья после смерти отца. Еще мальчиком он ходил хвостом за Лизой, пока барчук на водах отдыхал. О детской дружбе никто не стал докладывать — всем было известно, что Андрей свято чтит правило: доносчику первый кнут.

И Лиза вдруг согласилась. Старый барин не стал препятствовать и дал за ней хорошее приданое. Свадьбу отгуляли к лету, скромно, но весело.

Жили хорошо и тихо, а через полтора года Лиза подарила мужу сначала сына, а вскорости и дочку. И только одно было странно всем — два-три раза в год Лиза носила цветы на то самое болото. Всем думалось, что Лизка, дурочка, помешалась-таки от горя и все еще тоскует по барину.

Только Кузьма да Иван знали — так Лиза благодарит топь, навсегда прекратившую ее мучения.

Но никто не знал, что к болоту иногда приходит и старый барин.

Много лет назад он совершил ошибку. Принял в свой род ребенка, нагулянного молодой женой на стороне, лишь бы избежать скандала. Летний бал, первый выход в свет… Дочь давно обедневшего графа не устояла перед обаянием молодого лейтенанта, одного из известной княжеской фамилии. Дурная о нем ходила слава, жесток он был, лично порол до смерти провинившихся слуг, да все с рук сходило. Но красив был необычайно, и его жаркий шепот, обещавший все богатства мира, затмил все доводы разума. Оставалось только молиться, чтобы ребенок был похож не на него, но тут хоть повезло — мальчишка пошел статью в мать, светловолосую и сероглазую.  
Жена умерла родами, и Корф воспитал ребенка как родного, со временем даже полюбил его, несмотря на то, что с возрастом волосы ребенка значительно потемнели, черты лица заострились и все чаще проскальзывала хищная отцовская порода. Гувернер его хвалил, он делал успехи в учебе, развивался гармонично. Много внимания в его обучении уделялось и философии гуманизма — Корф вполне уместно считал, что без этого невозможно управлять имением, потому что барин в своем поместье был и хозяином, и судьей, и полицейским.

Гордясь успехами сына в учебе, Корф уверял себя, что подрастает хороший наследник рода. А потом учителя и управляющий поместьем докладывали об очередном избитом просто так крестьянском мальчишке, дворовые девки жаловались, что прохода не дает, то за косу дернет до слез, то за пазуху рукой лезет, чтобы сжать посильнее и послушать, как девица причитает и отпустить умоляет. А потом и несчастная Лизка, о которой знали, поди, даже у соседей...

Старый барин подолгу смотрел на укрытую зеленой ряской неподвижную топь и не мог не думать о том, что дурная кровь всегда берет свое.

Примечание:  
Чесальщицы пяток, сказочницы — совершенно реальные должности при барских детях (обычно определяли ровесниц, и по мере взросления мальчика девочек убирали), отдельной должностью еще были девушки с опахалом.  
Усадьба — непосредственно сам дом барина, иногда с хозяйственными постройками, садом и пр.  
Поместье — земельный участок с домом, двором, хозяйственными постройками, бараками для прислуги и пр.  
На большей части территории России крепостного права не было: во всех сибирских, азиатских и дальневосточных губерниях и областях, на Северном Кавказе и в Закавказье, на Русском Севере, в Финляндии и на Аляске крестьяне были свободны. Не было крепостных и в казачьих областях. В 1816 — 1819 годах крепостное право было отменено в прибалтийских губерниях Российской империи.  
Гать — земляная насыпь, дорога через болото или затопленный участок суши, настил через трясину.


End file.
